Une dernière chance ?
by The World of Coraliine
Summary: Alerte petit spoil saison 7/8 de Vampire Diaries et la série The Originals. Caroline doit trouver une solution pour sauver les personnes qu'elle aime et qui de mieux que le puissant Klaus ? Rating M.


**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi, un peu fatiguée xD Je vient de passer un loooong week end avec mon chéri :p On est aller voir Avengers Infinity War hier et pfiouuuuuu BORDEL j'ai toujours du mal à m'en remettre tellement il était magistral et extraordinaire hahaha :p**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent, j'ai prévenue que l'OS serait posté aujourd'hui et le chapitre 26 d'une nouvelle vie sera posté mercredi prochain ! Pour les nouveaux arrivants, bienvenue :p**

 **Je remercie ma super Beta, Kyra27, d'avoir réussi à le corriger d'en les temps. Elle fait un super travail ! D'ailleurs si vous êtes fan du couple Severus/Hermione, allez lire sa fiction " Rendez vous improvisé " qui est top !**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui veulent suivre les avancées de mes fictions, vous pouvez me suivre sur FB : The World of Coraliine :p**

 **Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Caroline roulait depuis des heures. Elle lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et eu un sourire tendre en voyant ses jumelles endormies paisiblement. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de laisser Alaric seul là bas face aux sirènes et au diable ? Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir ! Damon et Enzo était dans le camps adverse, Stefan introuvable et pendant de longues heures Alaric et elle avaient réfléchit et la solution s'était imposée d'elle même ... Qui pouvait mieux les aider que Lui … Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à ce fameux jours où malgré elle des sentiments étaient nés pour cet être cruel …

Flash back :

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, Caroline avait invité Tyler chez elle et ils s'embrassaient, la température commençait à monter. Caroline gémissait sous ses baisers quand soudain il la mordit à l'épaule avant de prendre peur et de s'enfuir. Caroline pleurait, une morsure de loup garou était fatale pour les vampires et elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle. Sa mère s'était précipité vers elle en essayant de l'aider mais le mal était fait.

Elle ne savait pas au bout de combien de temps elle s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère mais la sonnette la réveilla. Une voix d'homme ainsi que la voix de sa mère lui parvinrent. Elle essaya de se lever mais se rendit compte qu'elle était trop faible, puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Klaus. Le vampire originel se tenait devant elle. Son corps entier tremblait. Était-ce dû à sa présence ou à cause du venin de loup garou dans son sang ? Elle se poserait la question encore des années après.

\- Bonsoir ma douce Caroline, je suis venu te proposer mon aide.

\- Ton aide ? Je suppose que cela a un prix ?

\- Tu as été mordue par un loup garou et mon sang peut t'aider … Je peux te laisser mourir si tu considères que ton existence ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvée …

Caroline semblait réfléchir à cette proposition. Et si c'était un piège pour la contrôler ? Mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait survivre. Elle regarda Klaus dans les yeux, il avait l'air sincère, elle vit une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. De la douceur ? De l'espoir ? Son cœur se mit à battre face à son regard pénétrant et soudain la vérité la frappa.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura t-elle.

Klaus s'installa à ses côtés, l'aida à se relever et lui tendit son poignet. Les yeux de Caroline devinrent rouges sang alors que ses dents perçaient la peau de l'originel, qui grimaça. Elle recula quelques secondes, comme si elle hésitait à continuer mais la sensation que lui procurait le sang dans sa gorge était plus forte. C'était chaud et délicieux. Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Klaus la regardait faire avec passion et envie. Il la stoppa malgré son envie de sentir encore ses lèvres sur lui. Caroline se redressa, s'essuya la bouche. Elle se sentait bien mieux mais elle se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fit rire Klaus. Caroline lui frappa l'épaule.

\- Ne rigole pas ! Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, tu m'excuseras !

\- Douce Caroline, je peux te border si tu veux, dit-il alors qu'un sourire taquin s'affichait sur son visage.

Le visage de Caroline vira au cramoisi. Elle s'écarta de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en vais j'ai des choses à régler. Annonça Klaus.

Et avant qu'elle ne pu lui répondre, un courant d'air rempli la pièce laissant place au froid et à la solitude. Caroline se recroquevilla sous ses couettes et pleura silencieusement. Elle savait que maintenant plus rien ne serait pareil.

* FIN DU FLASH BACK *

Caroline avait eu raison, les choses avaient empirées depuis ce soir là ! Ils avaient dû vaincre de nombreux ennemis mais cette fois Caroline savait que c'était la fin et qu'elle devait protéger avant tout ses filles. Son cœur se serra.

 **La Nouvelle Orléans.**

De la musique retentissait et des centaines de personnes faisaient la fête. Elle regarda à nouveau le papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de Stefan. Elle souffla de soulagement quand elle aperçu l'endroit.

Un grande bâtisse se tenait devant elle, le bar était bombé et la musique battait son plein. Elle s'apprêtait à réveiller ses filles.

\- Douce Caroline, quel bonheur de te voir ici.

Elle frissonna, elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à la fraîcheur du soir mais bien à cause de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle se retourna doucement, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Klaus.

Il était toujours aussi charismatique et son corps était toujours aussi impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux bleus la détaillèrent quelques minutes.

\- Klaus … Je te cherchais ! On a ... J'ai besoin de toi. Souffla t-elle.

Klaus vit la détresse dans ses yeux. Il savait bien évidemment ce qu'il se passait à Mystic Falls mais il avait décidé de ne plus s'en mêler depuis ce fameux jour où suite à son baiser avec Caroline, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait jamais avec lui. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais revenir ni de la recontacter et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était elle qui se trouvait en face de lui, pour lui demander de l'aide.

\- Maman ?

Caroline sursauta et se retourna vers ses filles qui commençaient à se réveiller.

\- C'est qui ce monsieur ?

\- Un ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

Klaus les regarda, il avait entendu la rumeur selon laquelle Caroline avait accouché mais il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être vrai. En deux mille ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais vu aucun vampire mettre au monde des enfants. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Caroline remarqua son regard interrogatif.

\- Klaus, je te présente Lizzie et Josie, mes filles. Et oui je les ai portées en moi mais grâce à la magie lorsque que Jo à été tuée. Voilà pourquoi je suis là.

\- Venez, je vous invite dans mon royaume, ici, les murs ont des oreilles.

Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline pénétrait dans une somptueuse demeure et Klaus lui montra une porte où elle pourrait coucher ses filles puis lui proposa de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers afin qu'elle lui explique sa situation. A peine s'était-il servit un verre de whisky que Caroline fit son apparition à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Elijah et Rebekah ne sont pas là ?

\- Rebekah est avec Haley et ma fille Hope pendant qu'Elijah est occupé au Bayou avec les loups.

\- Oh je vois. Alors c'est vrai, Klaus a eu une fille ?

\- Et oui, une des nombreuses malédictions des hybrides, même si maintenant je ne pourrais plus retourner dans une vie où Hope n'existerait pas. Et toi ? Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir à la nouvelle Orléans ?

Caroline semblait perdue dans ses pensées un instant. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle avait l'espoir qu'en tant que père il accepterait de sauver ses filles. Pendant de longues minutes, elle lui expliqua la situation.

\- Donc, tu viens me demander de l'aide après m'avoir demandé de ne plus jamais te recontacter

Caroline savait que Klaus était rancunier et têtu mais elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

\- Oui. Klaus comprends moi je n'ai pas …

\- Je refuse ! J'ai assez d'ennuis ici je n'ai pas besoin de vos problèmes et je ne suis pas une nounou !

\- Klaus … j'ai besoin de …

\- Non ! Tu ne me feras pas revenir sur ma décision ! Maintenant va dormir, je veux que vous soyez parties à l'aube.

Il disparu aussi vite que le vent. Caroline se retrouva seule et désemparée, qu'avait-elle cru en venant ici ? C'était Klaus, le vampire rancunier et elle savait que rare étaient les personnes qui avaient été pardonnées pour leur fautes. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et alla sur le balcon, la vue sur la ville était splendide. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent et elle repensa à ce jour où elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais revenir si elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Elle avait cru voir dans son regard, son cœur se briser mais il l'avait fait. Il lui avait promis. Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge. Une part d'elle avait espéré ce jour là qu'il se batte pour elle après lui avoir avoué à quel point son cœur battait lorsqu'il était prêt d'elle, à quel point elle frissonnait quand elle entendait sa voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Entendit-elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

\- Klaus.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Son regard croisa le sien.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Murmura t-elle.

Klaus se tenait devant elle, elle était si belle avec ses cheveux dans le vent, ses yeux était brillants comme si le sanglot qu'elle retenait allait faire couler des larmes sur ses douces joues et à ce moment Klaus se détesta. Il avait brisé son cœur pour elle, il voulait la haïr pour ça mais la voir devant lui si fragile lui donnait juste envie de la protéger, la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de partir ce jour là ?

\- Car c'était la seule solution pour que ailles retrouver ta famille, ils avaient besoin de toi, tu ne devais pas rester avec moi.

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

\- Si tu savais comme ce jour fut difficile pour moi ! Je t'aime tellement ! J'ai eu l'impression de m'arracher le cœur. Déclara Caroline.

Klaus n'en revenait pas de cette déclaration. Son regard resta ancré dans celui de Caroline, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'un pas vers elle.

\- Dis quelque chose Klaus !

Le silence régnait encore, Caroline ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais l'originel la plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre à une vitesse inouïe, au point que Caroline perdit son souffle. Elle pouvait sentir sa main la maintenant sur son cou, son souffle sur son front. Elle n'osa pas remonter son regard vers le sien. La main de Klaus lâcha son emprise sur son cou et remonta doucement sur son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle essaya de lutter mais sa volonté était partie loin. Son regard rencontra celui de l'originel et elle su à ce moment qu'elle était perdue.

\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes ?

Caroline cligna des yeux quelques secondes. Comment avait t-elle pu avouer qu'elle l'aimait encore sans y faire attention.

\- Je … Je n'ai pas dit ça. Se défendit-elle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et rapprocha son corps du sien. Pour Caroline c'était une douce torture mais elle devait à tout pris lutter, elle n'était pas venue pour qu'il leur donne une chance mais pour ses filles.

\- Klaus, supplia t-elle.

Son souffle se mélangea à celui de l'hybride et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il emprisonne de ses lèvres celles de Caroline. Elle sentit son corps trembler sous l'impact du baiser et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son corps alors qu'il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses afin de la maintenir contre lui.

Sa bouche s'aventura sur son menton, son cou. Il renifla avec bonheur cette douce odeur qu'il avait toujours adorée et lorsqu'il entendit Caroline gémir, il perdit tout contrôle. Il fila dans sa chambre, posa Caroline sur son lit et s'installa au dessus d'elle, épousant parfaitement son corps. Caroline le regarda ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle passa une main sur sa joue avant de relever la tête vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Tout l'amour refoulé passa dans ce baiser comme si l'espoir d'un demain existait encore.

Klaus passa ses mains sur le corps de Caroline, la serra encore plus contre lui. Leur baiser s'enflamma et leur mains cherchaient à se défaire de leur vêtements, leur besoin insatiable de sentir la peau de l'autre.

Klaus se releva et admira Caroline, elle était sublime en tanga, brûlante de désirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Klaus embrassait, mordillait son cou, ses seins, son ventre et descendait de plus en plus. Il retira doucement son tanga et goûta le merveilleux goût du nectar de son fruit défendu. Caroline se cambra de plus en plus, ses poings serraient le drap, ses cheveux était éparpillés autour de sa tête. Ses gémissements se faisaient entendre de plus en plus. Il glissa un doigt en elle puis un deuxième et grogna contre son mont de vénus. Elle était si chaude et serrée autour de ses doigts, il entama des va et vient pendant que sa langue taquinait doucement son clitoris. Il entendait Caroline gémir doucement.

\- Klaus … Soupira t-elle.

Il releva la tête sans pour autant arrêter le mouvement de ses doigts.

\- Oui ma douce Caroline ?

\- C'est … C'est tellement bon.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son exploration avec sa langue, Caroline en décida autrement, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle mais avant cela, elle voulait s'amuser. Elle utilisa sa force de vampire et l'effet de surprise et prit le dessus sur l'originel. Elle s'assit sur lui, glissa sa main entre eux et caressa la bosse qui se dressait sous son boxer. Elle le senti se tendre et il balança sa tête en arrière. Elle passa sa main sous le boxer et pris son sexe dur entre ses doigts, un grognement sorti de la bouche de Klaus. Elle accéléra son mouvement, examinant les mimiques sur son visage.

\- Caroline … Je veux être en toi.

Ni une ni deux elle sorti son pénis qui pulsait sous l'excitation et elle s'assit dessus. Ils soufflèrent de bonheur ensemble. Il prit les lèvres de Caroline et l'embrassa avec passion pendant que sa main se posait sur son sein et il senti le bout durcir sous ses caresses. Caroline lâcha les lèvres de Klaus et se cambra contre lui. Après de nombreux va et vient, Klaus la plaqua contre lui et se leva avant de la plaquer contre l'armoire. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et s'accrocha au meuble.

\- Caroline, tu es si chaude … J'aime tellement être en toi.

Caroline gémit encore plus fort en entendant ses mots. Elle se sentait tellement complète avec lui, personne n'avait réussi à la mettre dans un tel état. Il la mordit et elle senti le sang couler sur ses seins. Klaus était comme hypnotisé. Il s'enflamma, ses va et vient devinrent plus brutaux, plus fort, plus passionnés. Caroline commençait à perdre pied, il la senti se contracter autour de son sexe.

Elle explosa quelques instants plus tard, son corps tremblait sous l'impact de l'orgasme et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Klaus vienne en elle à son tour. Essoufflés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Klaus la regarda s'endormir. Il n'avait pas vécu un moment si fort et si passionné avec une autre mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et trouva le lit vide, seul un mot traînait sur le coussin.

 _« Chère Caroline,_

 _Avant toute chose, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, je ne m'attendais pas à finir la soirée comme cela. Cela a été la plus belle nuit qui m'ait été donnée de passer depuis longtemps. Malheureusement je ne peux toujours rien pour toi. Je te demanderais de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir._

 _Encore désolé.  
_

 _Klaus »_

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle appela Alaric afin de le prévenir qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer avec ses filles. Un boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle lutta tout le long pour ne pas pleurer pendant la conversation. Quelques heures plus tard Caroline regarda une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur la maison des Originels.

 **5 ANS PLUS TARD.**

Caroline regardait ses filles jouer dans la cour.

Depuis déjà quatre ans elle dirigeait avec Alaric une école spéciale pour les enfants hors du commun. Il y a cinq ans, elle revenait de la Nouvelle Orléans avec ses filles, le combat contre le diable et les sirènes avait été éprouvant, Stefan s'était sacrifié pour sauver la ville. Damon et Elena s'étaient retrouvés et vivaient leur vie d'êtres humains.

Quant à Caroline, son retour à Mystic Falls avait été dur, devoir renoncer à Klaus une deuxième fois l'avait brisée. Alaric ne savait pas comment l'aider, elle passait ses nuits à pleurer, la journée à essayer de combattre le diable et s'occuper des jumelles afin d'éviter de penser à lui et lorsque l'ennemi avait été vaincu, elle s'était impliquée corps et âme dans la construction de cette école.

\- Mamaaaan !

Caroline sursauta et sortie de ses pensées. Elle vit courir Josie vers elle avec une fleur.

\- Regarde ce que Madeleine a fait avec une graine !

\- Waouh ! Très jolie fleur ! Bravo à Madeleine !

Josie s'en alla en courant rejoindre sa sœur et ses copines, un sourire illumina son visage, même si elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, jamais elle regretterait sa vie, ses filles étaient toute sa vie.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà l'heure de rentrer.

\- Josie, Liz c'est l'heure on y va. Papa vous attend.

Malgré le fait que la paix soit revenue et que ses filles soient en sécurité, Caroline et Alaric avaient préférés mettre un terme à leur relation. Alaric avait essayé de sauver leur couple grâce à l'amour qu'il avait pour elle mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son cœur appartenait à un autre. Depuis un an il avait rencontré quelqu'un et semblait véritablement heureux et les jumelles adoraient Marine.

Alaric venait de repartir avec les filles et Caroline regardait son appartement vide. Le silence y régnait. La sonnette retentit.

\- Tu as encore oublié le doudou des petites ? Lança t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle se figea. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour, douce Caroline.

Cette voix. Elle en avait tellement rêvée. Ses yeux bleus. Tout en lui l'attirait et elle devait lutter pour ne pas craquer devant lui.

\- Klaus …

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle se demandait même si elle avait vraiment prononcé son prénom ou si c'était juste dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Après cinq années à essayer de l'oublier voilà qu'il était devant chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait claquer la porte ou écouter ses explications.

\- Je suis venu pour ..

C'était trop dur, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Caroline s'était enfuie. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit au fait qu'il était aussi rapide qu'elle et il la rattrapa en quelques secondes.

\- Caroline ! Écoute moi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne voulais plus me revoir il y a cinq ans ! Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me le dire de vive voix !

\- Je sais … Je suis … Désolé ! J'ai ressentis tellement de choses cette nuit là ! Tous les sentiments que j'avais refoulés on refait surface et j'ai prit peur ! Tu as briser mon cœur une première fois alors j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que prendre le moindre risque.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te croire maintenant ?

Il se mit à genou devant elle.

\- Parce que je me mets à genoux devant toi, moi le grand Klaus, l'hydride invincible, pardonnes moi, à la seconde où tu es partie j'ai voulu te rattraper et te prendre dans mes bras. Je suis venu tellement de fois à Mystic Falls dans l'espoir de te parler mais tu semblais heureuse alors j'ai renoncé encore et encore mais c'est fini !Je t'aime et je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus sans toi !

Caroline ne répondit pas, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Klaus était dans une position de faiblesse face à elle et lui demandait pardon. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Ni une ni deux elle sauta dans ses bras.

\- Klaus … Je t'aime tellement !

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il se détacha d'elle et sembla chercher quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard il sorti une petite boîte.

\- Caroline, épouses moi !

Les sanglots de Caroline reprirent de plus belle.

\- Oui !

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et la porta jusqu'à chez elle, avant de commencer à la déshabiller et de la faire chavirer encore plus.

* * *

 **Voila petit OS finiiiii :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et rendez vous mercredi prochain pour la suite de ma fiction Sevmione :p**

 **Plein de love sur vous :p**


End file.
